Model-based diagnosis (MBD) involves model-based testing in which test cases are derived in whole or in part from a model that describes some, usually functional, aspects of the system under test. The model is usually an abstract, partial representation of the system under test-desired behavior. The test cases derived from this model are functional tests on the same level of abstraction as the model. Also, model-based diagnosis is diagnostic and system-directed. Particularly, it starts with the observed misbehavior and works back toward the underlying components that may be broken.
Model-based diagnosis may be employed in a variety of arenas, including detecting faulty system behavior, identifying faulty components, repairing of the system, and reconfiguring of the system. Other areas to which MBD may be applied, include debugging cognitive models, designing experiments to build improved models of gene pathways, troubleshooting power grids, troubleshooting manufacturing lines, identifying faults in spacecraft, airplanes, and debugging programs, among other uses.
The present application is therefore related to a diagnostic system and method for diagnosing a model of a real world system, and more particularly to such a diagnostic system and method which will minimize the number of component replacements needed to restore correct functioning of the system.